just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bang Bang
• |year = 2014 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 5 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Corn |alt = Just Dance VIP ( & Jessie J) |nowc = Balance |pictos = 134 |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=246 Céline Baron (P2)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=341 Aurélie Sériné (P3)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=503 Laure Dary (P4)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=621 |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:24 }} "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young women. 'P1' P1 has brown curly hair at chest length. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. 'P2' P2 has short red hair, which is longer on the right side of her face. She wears a light-red strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. 'P3' P3 has short purple hair in a bob. She is wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. 'P4' P4 has long maroon hair in a ponytail. She wears a red sleeveless shirt that exposes the midriff, red and gold drum-like shorts, purple fishnet tights, and purple stiletto ankle booties. Balance coach 1.png|P1 Balance coach 2.png|P2 Balance coach 3.png|P3 Balance coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is shown to be a light up stage shaped like a roulette wheel. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle, which has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls have lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang". At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Raise your arms over your head and move your right foot to the right. *'P2:' Put your hands behind your head. *'P3:' Put your right hand behind your head and move your left foot left. *'P4:' Raise your right arm and move your right foot to the right. Balance gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Balance gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Balance gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Balance gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *''Bang Bang'' is the second song by Jessie J in the game. **It is also the second song by Ariana Grande in the game. **It is also the third song by Nicki Minaj in the game. *"Booty," "back-back seat of my car," "kitten" (replaced with "kidding"), and "on wood" are all censored. *''Bang Bang'' is the only Jessie J song that is not a Solo routine. *Nicki's rap has some lyrics changes: **"Myx Moscato" is misspelled as "mix Moscato". **"It's frizz in a bottle" is misinterpreted as "It's friends in a bottle" ***"Hourglass" is misspelled as "hour glass" at the beginning of the song. *Although P2's hair color is red, her avatar has orange hair. *When the coaches perform this move, the remote control versions of the routine track the players moves as if they were doing this one. *There is a glitch where, whenever P1 and P4 on some moves lower to the ground, their eyes turn black, but they return white when they stand up. Gallery Game Files balance cover generic.jpg|''Bang Bang'' Balance cover albumcoach.png|album coach balance cover albumbkg.png|album background Promotional Images 1DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P1 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P2 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P3 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|P4 Beta Elements BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Beta placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Beta placeholder 2 Videos Official Music Video Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Bang Bang (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Bang Bang - Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2015